


Varezhki

by Smashycat, WTF_DrStone_2021



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: M/M, Out of Character, Pre-Slash, Romance, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:41:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28978308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smashycat/pseuds/Smashycat, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_DrStone_2021/pseuds/WTF_DrStone_2021
Summary: Рукам Гена впервые за долгое время стало так тепло.
Relationships: Asagiri Gen/Ishigami Senkuu
Kudos: 19





	Varezhki

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на WTF Battle 2021

Небо сегодня было особенно неприветливым. Нависшие серые облака медленно текли по небу. Ген смахнул с волос падающие снежинки, накинул капюшон и спрятал руки в рукавах. В последнее время холода только усилились, и согреваться становилось труднее.

Сколько он себя помнил, у него всегда были холодные руки. Не то чтобы в современном мире это было чем-то особенным — Ген был высоким и не очень спортивным, поэтому не удивлялся ледяным пальцам. В средней школе его даже пару раз путали с девочкой из-за фигуры и телосложения, они тогда... слабо соответствовали мужским стандартам. Тонкие кости, узкие плечи, длинные мышцы. Кто-то мог бы назвать его «изящным». К старшей школе, конечно, все немного поменялось, но не настолько, чтобы это исправило ситуацию. Впрочем, из-за отсутствия горы мышц Ген никогда не переживал, а вот температура тела часто мешала в жизни и работе.

Ген поднял голову. Однажды, кажется, целую вечность назад, он уже видел такое небо — прямо перед своим первым выступлением. Народу в зале тогда было немного, но выступать на сцене оказалось непривычно: для фокусов требовались невероятная концентрация и контроль. Нервы шалили, пульс бешено стучал в висках, а пальцы его не слушались — карты предательски выпадали из холодных вспотевших рук. Ген был упрям и не привык сдаваться после нескольких неудачных попыток: настоящее мастерство так просто никому не давалось, а руки всегда можно было согреть.

Ген грустно усмехнулся: в новом мире от его фокусов не было никакой пользы, как и от накопленных за кучу лет работы навыков. Кроме заговаривания зубов, он ведь действительно ничего не мог предложить: он уступал Сенку в силе и в знаниях, у него не было таких же боевых навыков, как у Кохаку или Хьеги, да и Суйка с остальными детьми были в разы полезнее его самого. Руки теряли привычную ловкость — слишком много времени прошло, он мало практиковался, а в холоде шевелить пальцами стало только сложнее.

Никто не спешил выгонять Гена из деревни, совсем наоборот — его постоянно задействовали в работе, привлекали к созданию новых изобретений, обеспечивали едой и крышей над головой. Это было удивительно. За него переживали, даже доверяли, пускай и не полностью. В прошлом мире Ген о таком и не мечтал.

Почти четыре тысячи лет назад у него была только популярность, репутация и даже фанаты. Были менеджеры, встречи и примерные планы на будущее. А сейчас...

— Эй, менталист, долго ты там прохлаждаться собираешься? Тащи свой зад сюда, нам нужны все руки! — голос Сенку нахально вырвал Гена из воспоминаний. Так всегда случалось: словно по команде волшебной палочки, Сенку появлялся в самый нужный момент. Ген списывал на совпадения.

Под ногами приятно захрустел снег, промозглый ветер сменился на привычный гул голосов. Сейчас ни к чему было задумываться о прошлом, давно оставшемся только в памяти.

Ген потер ладони друг об друга, спрятал в карманы и спросил:

— Чем займемся сегодня?

Сенку проследил за его руками, а потом радостно выдал:

— Будем делать марганцевые батарейки! Ты уже делал такие, так что не парься. Рури тебе поможет.

Мысленно Ген взвыл, но другого выбора у него все равно не было.

— Опять? — он сделал шаг назад и театрально приложил ладонь ко лбу, готовясь изображать обморок, притворяться мертвым, больным и немощным одновременно, если потребуется. — Мы же только недавно их делали! Целых восемьсот штук! Сенку-чан, это чистой воды издевательство!

Сенку на это только задумчиво поковырялся в ухе.

— В этот раз их нужно в два раза меньше. Справились в прошлый раз, миллиарднопроцентно справитесь и в этот.

Слова у него с делом не расходились — он тут же окинул взглядом полки с колбами и потянулся к ближайшей из них с прозрачной жидкостью внутри, возвращаясь к работе. 

Ген несколько секунд следил за ссутулившейся спиной, мельком глянул на улицу — снежинки уже перестали беспорядочно кружиться в воздухе, — и, тяжело вздохнув, тоже принялся за дело.

***

Ген устало потянулся: спина неприятно ныла от неудобной позы, в висках потихоньку постукивало от монотонной работы. Небо за это время прояснилось, и теперь кое-где были видны темно-синие проблески. Ген размял замерзшие пальцы: кропотливая работа давалась ему тяжело. Он поднес руки ко рту в попытке согреть. Перчатки или варежки ему бы не помешали, но в современном мире он же как-то справлялся без них, значит, и в этом справится.

За сегодня они с Рури сделали совсем немного батареек, поэтому завтра их ждал ударный ручной труд. Ген оставил их в лаборатории и устроился у печи в другой хижине. Блаженно протянув руки ближе к огню, он прикрыл глаза и вслушался в разговоры вокруг: Кохаку с Рури в перерыве между работой обсуждали последнюю охоту, Кинро с Гинро чистили оружие, а Хром увлеченно бубнил Суйке что-то про металлы.

Ген быстро понял, что было не так — знакомого голоса он так и не уловил. Открыв глаза, он осмотрел комнату: как и ожидалось, Сенку в ней не оказалось. Наверное, он, как и всегда, не позволял себе отдыхать. 

Ген незаметно выскользнул на улицу и через пару мгновений оказался в лаборатории: тут было пусто, хотя буквально пару минут назад Сенку точно был где-то здесь. Тогда Ген отправился в обсерваторию — больше Сенку никуда не мог сбежать. Собственное сбивчивое дыхание в ночной тишине оглушало. Когда пружина непонятного беспокойства сжалась окончательно, Ген уже поднялся вверх по лестнице наверх и облегченно выдохнул, привалившись плечом к косяку.

— Ты вовремя. — Сенку вытряхивал меховую опушку куска какой-то шкуры и даже не взглянул на него. — Во втором ящике справа, возьми, — сказал он и указал рукой куда-то за спину.

Ген вопросительно приподнял бровь и медленно подошел к ящику, стараясь ничего не задеть. Краем глаза он заметил, что Сенку сосредоточенно черканул что-то на куске пергамента, отложил шкуру и замер.

В ящике оказались варежки. Сначала Ген просто уставился на них. Потом осторожно взял в руки — словно они могли сломаться от любого неверного движения, — и впервые не смог найти подходящих слов. Под большим пальцем оказался кривой бахромистый шов, и Ген бездумно погладил мягкую кожу. Глубоко вдохнул и все-таки надел их — варежки сели практически идеально. Даже были чуть великоваты. Он подвигал кистями, согнул внутри пальцы, нащупывая теплую подкладку, — так вот что Сенку там вертел.

— На первое время сойдет для повышения эффективности труда, — Сенку стоял к нему спиной, отложив уголь. Его чересчур ровная спина и напряженные плечи от Гена не укрылись. 

— Я так и понял, — Ген нехотя снял варежки и убрал их в карманы. Разве мог Сенку сказать что-то еще?

Подняв голову, Ген посмотрел на темное ночное небо. Звезд совсем не было видно, хотя сейчас они должны были сиять ярче всего. Варежки в кармане почти обжигали — и дело было вовсе не в их удивительных согревающих свойствах. 

Сенку снова заботился о нем — по-особенному, уделяя чуть больше времени и внимания, чем стоило бы. 

Обернувшись, Ген наклонил голову. Краем глаза отметил, что Сенку еще больше напрягся и все-таки развернулся к нему. На мгновение Гену показалось, что воздух в комнате замер вместе со временем. Стало жарко — кажется, даже под воротником его хаори наконец поселилось тепло.

Сенку гипнотизировал взглядом его карманы, а затем сказал:

— Пришлось прикидывать на глаз, поэтому не был уверен, что они нормально сядут.

Ген прищурился, снова доставая варежки. Хотелось постоянно их трогать — они словно манили прикоснуться.

— Можешь проверить сам, Сенку-чан, — и обезоруживающе улыбнулся.

Сенку задрал бровь. Затем в два шага подошел ближе, отрывисто взял протянутые варежки и аккуратно надел. Пальцы мазнули по руке — они у Сенку всегда были грубее, но оказались еще мозолистее, чем Ген предполагал. А еще — теплее его собственных. Ген непроизвольно потянулся следом, желая продлить контакт. Показалось, что Сенку попытался сделать то же самое, и Ген мысленно усмехнулся — от бесконечного труда такое случалось. Наверное, ему тоже нужен был отдых.

Покрутив варежку в руках, Сенку поднял брови, расправил манжет и встряхнул.

— Ну? Надевай.

Ген на пару секунд замер, а потом просунул ладонь внутрь. В полной тишине Сенку повторил то же со второй и задумчиво нахмурился, рассматривая результат.

— Видишь, Сенку-чан? Идеально сидят, — Ген поднял руки и покрутил ими, чтобы избавиться от внезапно нахлынувшего смущения. Получилось хрипловато. — Спасибо.

И коротко добавил — отдельно:

— За все.

Сенку на это только хмыкнул и снова отвернулся. 

Рукам Гена впервые за долгое время стало так тепло.


End file.
